Vampire Knight AU
by arllry
Summary: Yuki's story is mostly the same except she is not Kaname's sister or a vampire, Zero's family was still killed by Shizuka Hio but then the story changes. (Almost all the characters are OOC, Yaoi MaleXMale)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_ I don't own vampire knight and im not the best writer never claim to be don't like don't read, simple as that.

Prologue:

The Vampire council had sent kaname to get a recently turned ex-human hunter who's family had been killed by Shizuka Hio She had been put to death for her many crimes. The ex-human boy was part of the Kiyu clan famous vampire hunters. No one knew why Shizuka had killed the mother, father, and twin brother of the young ex-human but she had and the hunters assosiation did not know how to care for him and the vampire council sent Kaname to get the boy and take him back to Cross Academy where he could be properly cared for.

_A/N:_ sorry its so short chapters will be longer

**tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

When Kaname got to where he was going it was an hour train ride as well as a short car ride from Cross Academy. The limo pulled up to a large house that looked like it belonged in some horror film about ghosts.

Kaname walked up to the front door where he was meet by Yagari Touga the boy's former sensei. The Vampire council had sent Kaname to get and care for the boy till he went crazy with blood lust and fell into a level E and needed to be killed. It was Kaname who had been sent because he was a pureblood and any and all vampires bowed to him level E or not.

Kaname was drawn out of his thoughts by Yagari's voice "He's this way down in his room" he said as he lead Kaname down to the bottom level of the house. It was very cold, damp, and dark "how very charming down here" Kaname chuckled to himself "what was that vampire?" Yagari asked coldly "Oh nothing just show me the boy so we may take our leave" Kaname replied as nicely as he could "Fine with me the sooner you vampires are gone the better".

Yagari stopped in front of a locked door he unlocked the door to the room *more like a cell* Kaname thought. All that was in the room was a mattress with a thin blanket and an old ratty pillow it was also small even a child would feel claustrophobic in the room.

Sitting in the middle of the mattress was a small boy age of about 7 or 8 years he looked up as the two adults walked into the room. "Zero this man is here to take you away go with him and be good" zero nodded to his former sensei and Yagari left the room. Kaname was a little shocked he always thought humans had more compassion for each other he looked over at zero and held out his hand for the boy to grab "come zero time to leave" Zero nodded again and grabbed Kaname's hand and they both left the house.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

On the train Kaname watched zero closely trying to assess him. He could see Zero needed to be feed both blood and normal food.

He got the boy a plate of food and even though Zero was clearly starving he ate slow and with proper maners. Kaname could also see Zero was afriad of almost everyone. Whenever someone got to close he would move away or when someone touched him he would tense up as if waiting to be hit. Zero did seem to trust Kaname slightly.

When Kaname tried to give Zero a bottle of blood he wouldn't accept it and cringed away from it. Kaname was growing tired of the fight so he grabbed Zero and held him in his lap putting the bottle to his lips making him drink.

At first Zero fought him trying not to drink. The blood lust won out and he lay in Kaname's arms drinking he'd drank two bottles. As he drank he relaxed more and by the time he was done he had fallen asleep in Kaname's lap.

Kaname didn't nessasrly care for the boy but he didn't hate him either. He didn't want to risk moving the boy for it might wake him. So Kaname let zero sleep in his lap.

Kaname himslef eventually fell asleep as well. He was woken by a scream he opened his eyes and looked down to see Zero crying in his sleep. *No doubt dreaming of his turning and family's death* Kaname thought as he shook the boy trying to wake him.

Zero gasp awake sitting up and put a hand to his neck where Shizuka bit him. Her bite mark was now covered with a tattoo meant for protection it was an old hunter myth. "Zero your fine" Kaname said getting the boy's attention Zero just nodded. "You were dreaming about Shizuka right?" Kaname asked Zero flinched at her name but nodded again. "well shes dead she cant hurt you or anyone else" Kaname reasured him "now try to sleep some more we'll be home soon". Zero layed back down in Kanames lap and was soon once again asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

Once they got to Cross Academy Kaname took Zero to the headmaster Kaien Cross. "Oh he's so cute" Kaien said as he picked Zero up spinning him around with him.

Zero yelped in surprise and started to tremble and cry silently. "Kaine! Careful with him he's fragile" Kaname yelled taking Zero from him. Zero hid his face in Kaname's shoulder "shh Zero your ok he won't hurt you" Kaname soothed the child. "Wow Kaname your so natural with him you guys are so cute together" Kaien squealed happily "Kaien be serious I'm only following orders" Kaname replied.

Kaname looked down to see that Zero had cried himself to sleep. Kaname took him to the spare room and laid him down then went back to Kaien in the living room. "It is alright for him to stay here right?" Kaname asked "of course as if I would make cute little Zero stay in the night class dorm's surrounded by vampires sleeping all day and only up at night no he needs to have as normal childhood as he can and I Kaien Cross intend to give him one" Kaien ranted "Kaien no need for a dramatic speech all I needed was a Yes or No" Kaname laughed.

Kaname and Kaien stayed up most of the night talking about how to handle Zero. They decided that Kaname would be his legal guardian but he would live with Cross so he could have a semi-normal childhood or however long it took for him to fall to level E.

Kaname stayed the night and the next morning he went and woke Zero up for breakfast. After helping Zero get ready for the day he took him down stairs to eat.

Yuki the headmasters adopted daughter was already down stairs. When she sees Kaname she runs over to him and hugs him "Kaname-senpai I didn't know you were here… Oh who's that?" Yuki asked. Zero afraid of Yuki's energetic and straight forward attitude was hiding behind Kaname. "Yuki this is Zero Kiryu I'm going to be taking care of him he's a vampire" Kaname introduced her "oh okay well I have to be going to class day class will be starting soon bye all" she waves as she leaves.

Through out the day Kaname tried to separate Zero from him and get him to bond with Kaien but he wouldn't. Zero came running into the study hiding under the desk Kaname was working at. "Come on Zero-Kun I'm not scary" Kaien came in after him. "Yeah Zero-Chan" Yuki also came after him when she got back from class she started trying the help Zero settle in. Zero stayed under the desk shaking his head no Kaname sighed and started putting his work way * I won't be getting anymore done today anyway* Kaname looked up at Kaien and Yuki "what were you two doing?" he asked. "Just trying to bond by playing a family game" Kaien replied "that I was winning" Yuki added which started a fight of was not, was too between the father and daughter.

As they were fighting Kaname picked Zero up and took him to his room. "Their fighting upset you right?" Kaname asked the boy Zero nodded. "Zero you can't be afraid of everything and you can't run to me all the time". Zero looked up at Kaname with such empty eyes Kaname's heart clenched *no child should have such cold empty eye's* Kaname thought. "Zero I find myself coming to really care for you so know you're not alone anymore and I will let nothing hurt you". Zero nodded and hugged Kaname talking for the first time. His voice was soft and barely able to be heard but Kaname heard him "Thank you" and Kaname hugged him close.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

It had now been about 2 weeks since Zero had been at Cross Academy. He had basically settled in. He still did not like Kaien and he seem to tolerate Yuki. He still only talked to Kaname and even that was very little.

Kaname had stayed the whole first week with Zero. Kaname was never away from Zero when the night class vampires brought Kaname work or messages they got to meet Zero.

Zero seemed more comfortable with the night class then anyone else. That surprised Kaname because Zero was from a famous hunter clan but it seemed Zero loved the vampire life.

Kaname was also worried because Zero was showing no signs of falling into a level E. Kaname was curious as to why so he ran blood tests on Zero and looked into Zero's past. What he found out was shocking to him.

Kaname found out that in Zero's past his family were once vampires. Over 500 years ago a vampire from the Kiriu clan fell in love with a human and turned on his clan when they tried to kill his mate. When he turned against his clan he changed his name from Kiriu to Kiryu so no vampire could find him again.

The vampire blood in the Kiryu clan had been locked away and they became human. So when Shizuka Hio bit him she re-awakened the vampire blood within him. Meaning he wasn't an ex-human he was an Aristocrat Vampire.

Once they found out that Zero was an Aristocrat they could properly care for him. Hanabusa Aido from the night class became Zero's teacher for schooling and vampire life.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

It had now been a month since Zero had come to Cross Academy. He still kept to himself and only opened up to Kaname. When Kaname was not in class or sleeping he was with Zero teaching him, playing with him, or simply watching Zero. The other Night class vampires we also taking a liking to zero and liked spending time with him.

Kaname didn't understand why Zero meant so much to him. Zero was constantly on his mind his happiness was the most important thing to him. Every time he saw Zero a warm spread through his chest and a calm feeling came over him. Slowly Kaname came to realize he had mated with Zero Kaname could never love anyone other than Zero.

Kaname told the night class about his mating with Zero and they all understood. The night class knew that if anything happened to Zero that it would in tern hurt their lord Kaname so they were vey protective of Zero. Next Kaname told Kaien who was extremely happy that a vampire hunter and a pure blood vampire were mated it gave him more faith in his views that vampires and humans could live happily together. Kaname knew that he needed to tell Zero so he could choose if he wanted Kaname. So Kaname went to Zero after the night class was over.

Zero was asleep when he heard his door open. He pretended to be asleep till he heard the door shut. Zero slowly opened his eyes and looked and saw Kaname standing by the smiled and got out of the bed going over to him and hugged Kaname.

"Hello little one" Kaname hugged Zero back and picked him up going back over to his bed sitting with Zero in his lap. "I know its late and you need sleep but I needed to talk to you" Zero nodded and Kaname continued "Zero I care for you very much and the time we have spent together has made me very happy but I have come to realize something very important"

Zero looked up at Kaname and snuggled close wandering what was wrong. "Little one I have fallin for you my heart will not have another because of your time as a hunter I know that you know what it means when a vampire mates". Kaname looked down into Zero's eyes "So I'm telling you little one you are my mate will you have me? Will you let me love you till the end of all time?"

Zero moved so he was kneeling in Kaname's lap and hugged him tightly "Yes Kaname I love you and will be your mate" came Zero's small quiet voice. "Oh Zero thank you I love you so much" Kaname replied happily and laid down with Zero and they fell asleep together.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

It was now summer vacation and most of the Academy students had left the Academy to spend it with family. Kaien and taken Yuki and Zero to his summer house.

Of course wherever Zero was Kaname was not far behind. Kaname was currently in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. Kaien walked into the kitchen "Oh good morning Kaname" he greeted. Next was Yuki "Mmm something smells good" she said as she came in.

Zero was the last and the slowest to come into the kitchen still rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Good morning little one" Kaname greeted him happily putting breakfast on the table. Zero simply nodded he slowly walked over to where Kaname had sat down and crawled up into his lap snuggling into him. Kaname kissed the top of his head.

Everyone loved it and ate till they were full at breakfast but Zero only ate a little and when Kaname asked if he wanted some blood Zero denied it. They were now all outside with Yuki and Zero playing on the beach as Kaname and Kaien watched them from the deck.

Yuki and Zero were making sand castles. Yuki being older was eventually distracted by some guy she thought was cute and was just watching him. Zero seeing that Yuki no longer cared stopped and went back up to the deck.

Zero once again crawled into Kaname's lap "Kana I don't want to play no more" Zero whispered quietly "oh why not my little one?" Kaname asked "I don't feel good I feel sick" Zero said quietly as he snuggled into Kaname till he was being cradled in his arms. Kaname put a hand to Zero's forehead "oh little one you do have a fever lets go inside out of the heat."

Kaname took Zero inside and took Zero to his room and laid him in his bed. "Why am I in your bed Kana?" Zero asked "because your sick and I want to watch over you" This answer seemed to satisfy Zero for he simply closed his eyes and snuggled into Kaname's sheets.

Through out the day Kaname watched Zero and gave him the proper meds at the proper times. Zero became very clingy when he was sick. Whenever Kaname left the room Zero would cry. Whenever Kaien or Yuki tried to get Kaname attention Zero would demand all of it for himself. Finally night came and Kaname held Zero as he slept hoping that tomorrow he would be better.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

Zero was ill for the next two days before he finally got better. Through out that time Kaname never left his side.

The day Zero finally was better Kaname was so happy. He played with Zero all day but when Kaien called for them to come eat dinner things changed.

Kaname stood up and was suddenly very dizzy. He fell against the wall trying to stay standing. "Kana what's wrong?" Zero asked Kaname could not answer his vision was starting to blur and he fell to the floor. "Kaien help! Kana needs help!" Zero screamed for help.

Kaien ran to Kaname's side "Kaname can you hear me?" Kaname did not respond. Kaname felt very tired and he could see people trying to talk to him by he couldn't hear them. Kaname closed his eyes and passed out.

Kaien had Yuki take Zero outside as he got Kaname in his bed. Kaname had a very high fever and was very ill. Kaien gave Kaname some meds and started looking after him.

It took nearly a week before Kaname was coherent again. Through out that time Kaien card for him and Yuki tried to keep Zero happy. All Zero did was sleep and cry wanting to be with Kaname but not allowed.

Finally Kaname was almost well "what happened Kaien?" he asked. "It seems that you were sick with Zero but because you are older and a pureblood you did not show signs" Kaien explained. "I still don't quite understand" Kaname confessed "you were ill and being with Zero when he was ill got you more ill so you passed out and I took care of you now your better."

Kaname talked with Kaien a little more before he remembered Zero. "Zero! Kaien what about Zero?" Kaname asked worriedly. "He's the one who got you help he talked for the first time to me to call for help and tell me what's wrong but the whole time you've been sick all he does is sleep and cry." Kaien said.

Kaname demanded Zero be brought to him. When he was Kaname thanked him for saving him. Zero cried but happy tears this time. Kaname held Zero and they both fell asleep happily together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8:

It had now been about a year since Zero had come to Cross Academy.

Yuki was now a senior in high school. Yuki had also developed feelings for Kaname. Yuki knew that Kaname was mated to Zero and she was jealous.

Yuki started picking on Zero who was now 9 years old. She would take things from him like candy or a toy. She would shove him out of her way.

Zero didn't really tell on her not wanting to get her even more upset at him. Whenever she was caught she would make up some lame excuse to tell Kaname or if Kaien caught her nothing was done. Kaien never did anything about it thinking Yuki would stop on her own or that Zero did something to provoke her.

When Kaname started trying to figure out what was wrong with her by spending more time with her she began to taunt Zero. "Kaname doesn't have time for you he's with me" or "You mean nothing that's why Kaname is with me not you"

Zero still somewhat fragile from his past began to believe her taunts. He started to close up and pull away from everyone even Kaname. He no longer talked, barely ate, and always stayed in his room.

Kaname was very worried about him. Kaname had found out Yuki had a crush on him and was jealous of Zero. She told him she sometimes took it out on Zero and she had taunted him a little.

One day something major happened. Kaname had come over for a surprise visit. He had been very busy for the past week so his visit was unplanned and very wanted.

Zero heard Kaname come in and start talking with Kaien. Zero stayed at the top of the stairs not sure if he should go down.

Of course Yuki heard Kaname come is as well. She saw Zero at the top of the stairs not moving and blocking her path. Yuki pushed Zero down the stairs saying "move brat" and smiling as he fell.

Kaname heard the commotion and he and Kaien ran to the stairs. When they got there they saw Yuki smiling as if she had just won a game. Zero was at the bottom of the stairs not moving.

"Zero!" Kaname yelled and ran to him. Zero was unconscious and bleeding from his head his leg was also broken. Kaname held Zero cradling him in his arms he called the night class and they took Zero to the infirmary to care for his injuries.

Once Zero was gone Kaname stood very calmly straitening out his uniform. Then in a blink of an eye he was up the stairs and had Yuki up against the wall holding her by her throat.

Yuki screamed and began to cry. "You hurt my love" Kaname growled "I just… Just wanted you to love me" Yuki replied "I will never love anyone but Zero he is my mate and you have hurt him for that you must pay" Kaname tightened his hold on her throat. Yuki began to gasp for air and cry more.

Kaien ran to his daughter's aid. "Kaname no don't, think about this don't do anything rash think about Zero he wouldn't want you to kill for him I'll handle her I promise she will be punished accordingly but she does not need to die" Kaien pleaded with Kaname.

Kaname let Yuki go and she fell to the floor rubbing her throat and panting. "She will pay Kaien if you don't make her I will" Kaname threatened. "She will Kaname now go to Zero" Kaien said

Kaname went to Zero and told the night class what happened. They all stayed with Zero and Kaien took care of Yuki.

Yuki was sent to study abroad in America. If she ever came home for a visit or family emergency she was never to be alone with Zero.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9:

Zero slept for a whole day after his fall. Kaname was by his side the whole time. Zero moaned and began to stir.

"Zero its me Kana, take it easy, can you open your eyes?" Kaname talked calmly to Zero. Zero slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Kaname.

Once Zero's eyes were open and focused on Kaname. His eyes filled with tears and he held his arms out to be picked up and held. "Oh little one shh" Kaname picked him up cradling him in his lap and sitting on the bed. "Your okay she's gone she won't hurt you no more" Kaname soothed Zero. Zero just cried into his shoulder "shh my little Zero I love you" Kaname continued to reassure Zero. "Really?" Zero asked "Of course little one forget everything she said I love you more than anything you are my mate I love you so much" Kaname hugged Zero close careful of his broken leg. "Love you too Kana very much" Zero snuggled into Kaname and fell back asleep.

Zero was in the infirmary for two more days his leg in a cast now Kaname carried him everywhere even though he had crutches. Kaname took every opportunity to tell Zero he loved him. Slowly but surely with Kaname being there with him and loving him Zero got over the abuse Yuki put him through. Zero even forgave Yuki (Kaname did not) but Zero would never forget but he could forgive and move on happy with Kaname.

_A/N: _Sorry it is so short this is a filler chapter trying to get over writer's block


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10:

_A/N:_ Final chapter YAY! Sorry if it doesn't end the way you want I'm running into writer's block sorry. Thank you to HaturoSaturnUesugi for being my beta reader/person who typed everything for me:D thank you. If anyone wants to expand more on this story or write a sequel just PM me well enough of me talking here's the final chapter.

It has been a few months now since Zero's fall.

Yuki's actions had made Kaname's mating instincts increase. Yuki had threatened Zero's life making Kaname very protective maybe a little over protective. Kaname was never away from Zero he even stopped going to night classes.

Yuki also had made Zero question Kaname's love for him. Kaname now wanted to prove his love to Zero. Kaname wanted to not only tell Zero he loved him but show him. Kaname knew that Zero was not ready for a physical relationship but his instincts still wanted it and wanted it bad.

Whenever Kaname's desires became to much for him to handle he would wait for night time when Zero was sleeping and he would take care of it himself.

Zero wasn't stupid he knew what was going on with Kaname. Zero would sometimes go to bed early for Kaname. He would even sometimes pretend to be asleep so he could listen and sometimes watch Kaname.

One night Zero decided he would show Kaname his love for him.

On the special night Zero chose to watch a movie with Kaname snuggling close knowing the closeness would turn Kaname on. By the end of the movie Kaname was shifting restlessly trying to hide what was in his pants. Zero knew it was now or never. "Kana" Zero said sweetly snuggling close "Yes Zero love" Kaname replied voice a little strained. "I love you so much and I want to show you my love" he said running his hand down to the button of Kaname's pants. Kaname gasped biting his lip "Zero love what do you mean?... What are you doing?" Kaname was trying not to react to Zero's touch but it was hard. "I know I'm not ready for S-E-X but I can help Kana feel better and show him I love him so much" Zero replied unbuttoning Kaname's pants and rubbing his palm against Kaname through his boxers. Kaname moaned quietly and spread his legs slightly "are you sure… you don't have to" Kaname said breathlessly "I know I don't have too but I want to" Zero said moving his hand so it was now inside Kaname's boxers.

At the skin to skin contact Kaname gave up fighting. He spread his legs giving Zero enough room. Zero started to stroke Kaname squeezing every now and then. Kaname's eyes fell shut and he laid his head back against the couch mouth slightly open moaning. "Does it feel good Kana?"Zero asked "Ahh… Yes Zero… So good" Kaname moaned almost every word Zero pick up the speed making Kaname moan louder and thrust his hips. After a few minutes Zero felt Kaname's body go tense and ridged "Ahh…. Zero!" Kaname moaned louder than all the other moans he pulled Zero's hand out of his boxers and hugged Zero tight and kissed him deeply on the lips as he shuttered and cam in his boxers.

After they both caught their breath "Thank you Zero love that was very satisfying" Kaname said "I hope to please you more in the future Kana" Zero promised."I'm sure you will little one" Kaname laughed and redid up his pants "but for now lets go to bed and look forward to the future" Kaname carried Zero to the bed "Ok Kana we'll be together forever" Zero said happily as they both laid down to go to sleep and he hugged Kaname. "Yes forever" Kaname promised and they both fell asleep looking forward to forever.

_A/N: _I really suck at sex scenes so sorry I hope I at least did well enough for you to infer what was going on anyway that's the end hope you liked it and if anyone wants to expand or write a sequel just PM me :D


End file.
